1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a detachable device for temporarily supporting an axle on a multiple axle trailer with leaf spring style suspension so that said trailer can be moved even when there is a failure to the axle, spindle, bearings, spring, tire, wheel or other suspension or wheel component attached to said axle.
2. Description of Prior Art
When a multiple axle trailer has an axle failure or experiences a failure of a component thereof, the trailer cannot be moved without unloading said trailer and attempting to move it with an elaborate and expensive towing vehicle. Furthermore, repairing the said failure on location at the time said failure occurs can be an expensive and time consuming venture. The present invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a detachable axle support arranged for temporary attachment to any multiple axle trailer with a leaf spring style suspension to accommodate support and transport of the trailer for subsequent repairs at an adequate and safe location.
The present invention offers a compact, easy to use, durable emergency roadside assistance device for trailer operators, tow truck drivers and anyone else assisting in the mobilization of a disabled multiple axle trailer having a leaf spring style suspension system. The only tool needed to install the present device is a simple automobile jack and the embodied components of the invention. Such design is superior to all prior art in that it does not require elaborate tools to install, takes up very little space and overcomes the necessity of a specific frame type that the prior art relied on for its application.
There have been several attempts by the prior art to provide elaborate, expensive and somewhat technical temporary devices to tow or bandage a disabled trailer but all have their limitations.
First, the axle support device in U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,153 to Ryan, Oct. 22, 1974, has a very limited application. Specifically, this device can only be used on trailers with a "U" style or "I" beam shaped channel design frame. The Ryan device requires a flange or ledge in which to clamp on to. Thus, the Ryan device would be useless on a trailer constructed with the more modern and industry-wide standard square-tube frame design since this style has no flange or ledge. Also, the multitude of various parts which comprise this device adds to the complexity of its use. For example, this device requires several tools, specifically wrenches, to attach, use, and detach the device. Therefore, if the user is without proper tools, mechanical knowledge, or the frame is tubular in design, the Ryan axle support device cannot be installed.
Second, the emergency axle apparatus in U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,593 to Wasson, Dec. 14, 1993, is an elaborate and bulky apparatus with a limited use. To begin with, the Wasson apparatus is virtually a substitute axle in and of itself. It has a complete spindle and wheel assembly which makes the apparatus unique to the single application it is built for. Due to its design specific application, the Wasson device cannot be used interchangeably on vehicles that have varying spindle sizes, axle drop or wheel combinations. Needless to say, the Wasson device cannot be universally applied due to the vast array of spindle, axle, and wheel sizes and designs in the industry. Furthermore, the size of the Wasson device causes it to take up a great amount of space when not in use. Also, this apparatus is limited by design and cannot be used under certain spindle, axle, or wheel related breakdown conditions. For example, conditions of a broken spring or spring component would preclude the use of this device since it requires an operating spring system for its use. Lastly, the multitude of various parts associated with the Wasson apparatus adds to the complexity of its use which requires specific tools to attach, use and detach the support device. A device such as Wasson's is expensive, cost prohibitive and too technical for the average consumer to understand and use.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,183 to Moss; U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,008 to Silva Jr.; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,921 to Ryden are all examples of tow dollies for wheeled vehicles as utilized in the prior art to permit the transport of disabled trailers and the like. These designs require attachment to the tow vehicle to move the disabled trailer. Such designs are bulky, expensive, limited in application, and are not feasible as a temporary or an emergency device for the average consumer to carry onboard their towing vehicle. These examples offer a distinct and separate alternative to mobilizing a trailer. And thus, the present invention, the Axle Crutch, offers the operator a distinct alternative to using a tow dolly style device.